1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of fabricating elevated-temperature resistant parts having a serrated surface, and more particularly, to an electro-forming method of fabricating hardware with a serrated surface and elevated-temperature structural properties which are at least fifty percent (50%) of those of superalloy materials.
2. Background Discussion
There are numerous applications for the use of elevated-temperature resistant parts having a serrated surface. One prior art approach to making such parts is taught by the Method Of Making A Surface With A Sharp Edge disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,259 to Sheldon, a named inventor of the present invention, said patent being assigned to the assignee in interest of the present invention.
The method disclosed by the Sheldon '259, known as diffusion bonded ribbon inconel, is used to manufacture parts for elevated-temperature applications requiring serrated surfaces and high mechanical properties approaching those of superalloys.
However, the Sheldon method is highly labor intensive and thus, costly. In addition, it is very difficult to achieve adequate sharp edges on the serrations. Moreover, to date, the Sheldon method can only be used to fabricate rectangular panels that must then be formed and welded to construct a desired part having a non-rectangular configuration.
Another known method for creating parts with a serrated surface is diamond machining of the inconel material. This method is very labor intensive and makes it difficult to achieve the required serrated surface.